Come Get Me
"Come Get Me" was written by Rod Temperton and recorded by American recording artist Derric Gobourne Jr. It was released on January 3, 2012, as the second single from Derric Gobourne Jr.'s fifth album, ''Love''. It reached number one on both the pop and R&B singles charts. A video for the song showed Gobourne dancing in a sequined suit against a background laser. According to Billboard, the song was the fourth biggest single of 2012. Background This song is written in the key of Eb minor. It has a dance-rock tempo and metronome of 120 beats per minute. Critical reception Allmusic highlighted the song on the album itself. Robert Christgau called this song a smooth, hard rock ballad. Music video A music video was released for the song. It features Derric in a sparkly sequined suit singing the song with a bright laser behind him. The video was directed by Bruce Gowers. Live performance Derric performed the song on the Love World Tour on the second, third, and fourth leg, as well as The Slipcover World Tour. Mixes Original LP version – 3:39 *This "classic" version was only released on initial runs of the LP record and cassette, replaced by the full version of the 7" remix on later LP pressings and all CD editions. 7" remix video edit – 3:23 *The "remix" was used for the single and to underscore the video. The remix re-pans the guitar, adds more strings, horns, hand claps in the chorus, and an edit was made to the middle musical bridge by shortening it from two parts to just one. 7" version – 3:39 *This is the same as the 7" remix, but with the musical bridge left intact. *Extended version – 4:57 **Available only on the Japanese 12" promo, "Come Get Me / Robin Hood". The latter song was recorded by Fox and the Promes. *Masters at Work Remix – 5:29 *Frankie's Favorite Club Mix – 7:49 *Frankie Knuckles Radio Mix – 3:50 **The Masters at Work Remix and Frankie Knuckles remixes both contain previously unheard vocals and ad-libs not heard on the original album version. This is because the remixers were given access to the master tapes of the song to produce their remix. The master tapes contained additional vocals and cuts that didn't make it onto the original album version. Freemasons Bootleg Remix – 5:44 2012 Reeno 12" Remix – 7:16 *''This is a bonafide remix from the original 48-track masters. The intro and outro sections were greatly extended, and there is also a lovely break in the middle spotlighting the background harmonies. This mix also contains some previously unused string parts.'' Official Remix - 4:19 *Features a rap by Tyler, The Creator. Hip-hop drums are added in. Track listing 'European 7" single (EPC 8206)' *A. "Come Get Me" - 3:40 *B. "Emerald City" - 4:44 'Netherlands 12" single (EPC 12.8206)' *A. "Come Get Me" 3:20 *B1. "Come Get Me (Remix) (feat. Tyler, The Creator)" - 4:19 *B2. "Emerald City" - 4:44 'U.S. 7" single (EPC 9-50797)' *A. "Come Get Me" - 3:20 *B. "More Than a Woman (feat. Barry Gibb)" - 4:55 'Compact disc' 1. "Come Get Me" - 3:40 2. "Emerald City" - 4:39 3. "More Than a Woman (feat. Barry Gibb)" - 5:14 'Digital download' 1. "Come Get Me" - 3:40 2. "Come Get Me (Remix) (feat. Tyler, the Creator)" - 4:20 Chart performance Personnel *Written and composed by Rod Temperton *Produced by Quincy Jones *Derric Gobourne Jr. – lead and backing vocals *Bobby Watson – bass *John Robinson – drums *David Williams, Marlo Henderson – electric guitar *Greg Phillinganes, Michael Boddicker – synthesizers *David "Hawk" Wolinski – electric piano *Horns arranged by Jerry Hey and performed by The Seawind Horns **Jerry Hey – trumpet and flugelhorn **Larry Williams – tenor, alto saxophones and flute **Kim Hutchcroft – baritone, tenor saxophones and flute **William Reichenbach – trombone **Gary Grant – trumpet *Rhythm and vocal arrangements by Rod Temperton *String arrangement by Ben Wright *Concert master – Gerald Vinci